Crônicas de Amor e Confusão IV: A Queda da Mascara
by Dama 9
Summary: [oneshort] A Queda da Mascara Agora é a vez de Shura e Shina passarem por uma saia justa, nas crônicas do Baco.
1. A Queda da Mascara parte1

_**Batia a mão insistentemente sobre o balcão, olhou para o teto cansado, mas mal o fez, abaixou rapidamente a cabeça espirrando.**_

**-Droga, mais essa agora; _Dionísio reclamou, assoando o nariz. Tudo isso porque, deuses ou mortais, ambos correm o mesmo risco num dia chuvoso. _–Droga de gripe;_ ele praguejou novamente._**

_**A Toca do Baco estava pouco movimentada, o dia fora todo chuvoso e a noite o point estava quase vazio, alem disso tudo adicionando a gripe da divindade contribuíam para o humor do Deus do Vinho estar abaixo de zero.**_

_**Parou assustado vendo um jovem casal entrar na Toca do Baco com ares nada amigáveis.**_

**-Vê se pode, em pleno dias dos namorados esse casal esta brigando; _ele murmurou, rolando os olhos, dias chuvosos eram sempre detestáveis._**

_**O casal tomou uma mesa, chamando a atenção do metri, que era outro a estar de mal humor.**_

**-Deixa eu resolver isso antes que ele acabe espantando a freguezia; _Dionísio resmungou._**

_**Aproximando-se do casal e literalmente empurrando o metri para longe. Era hora de mostrar o porque veio.**_

**-"Dama 9 me mata se eu não contar essa crônica"; _ele pensou suando frio._**

_**Lembrando-se que a autora da crônica infelizmente pegara a gripe dele e estava com o mau humor 100 vezes pior, mas educadamente o obrigou a aparecer na Toca para contar a historia.**_

**-Saudações meus caros amigos; _ele falou abrindo um largo sorriso._**

**-Estamos mais uma vez reunidos pra começar a contar mais uma historia. E como estamos no dia dos Namorados, os solteiros me perdoem, mas essas crônicas ainda são românticas, cheias de confusão, porem românticas.**

**-Acreditam que Afrodite teve a pachorra de procurar a Dama 9 esses dias e perguntar pra ela porque era eu e não ela a contar essas crônicas. Vê se pode. Só porque é Deusa do Amor sisi (si sente e si acha).**

**-Ai, bem... É por isso que adoro a Dama 9. Ela tão caridosamente lembrou minha cara irmãzinha das peripécias dela em Ariel e os vários motivos pelos quais eu ainda sou o "cara". Então estranhamente ela se conformou rapidamente.**

**-Mas não estamos aqui para falar da Afrodite, embora o dia seja propicio a ela.**

**-Certamente que devem estar curiosos pra saber quem são os protagonistas dessa crônica.**

_**O casal que estava na mesa assentiu, enquanto degustavam lentamente uma deliciosa taça de vinho, trazida exclusivamente de Alentejo.**_

_**Dionísio aproximou-se do pequeno palco improvisado no salão da Toca, pegando o microfone e puxando um banco para si. Queria a atenção de todos era evidente, porem certamente que tal crônica chamaria atenção.**_

**-Durante muitos anos, as amazonas foram obrigadas a submeterem-se a árdua vida de treinamentos, limitadas por uma mascara de prata que escondiam seus sentimentos e faziam-nas igualarem-se com os cavaleiros.**

**-Um dogma que era um dom e uma maldição. Escondendo seus sentimentos, achavam que se tornariam iguais ou melhores que os cavaleiros, porem essa era sua maldição. Não poder revelar sua face, tendo apenas duas opções diante daqueles que vissem sua face: "Matá-lo ou Amá-lo".**

**-Mas a questão é, o que levaria as amazonas a abandonarem a mascara? Depois de séculos de tradição.**

**Um acidente.**

**Mera coincidência do destino.**

**Um encontro casual entre as frondosas oliveiras**

**-Aqui começa a Crônica: A Queda da Mascara.**

**Contando de forma pratica, o que acontece pouco antes de Harmonia chegar ao santuário e ser pega de surpresa pelo aprendiz de Áries ao saber que as mascaras foram abolidas.**

**Aqui me despeço temporariamente...**

**E como vocês sabem, eu volto no fim.**

**Boa leitura!

* * *

**

**Crônicas de Amor e Confusão IV**

**A Queda da Mascara**

**I – Uma Estranha Convocação.**

Era por volta das seis horas da manhã quando se levantou, por mais que quisesse demonstrar animação, simplesmente não conseguia. No dia anterior um mensageiro do ultimo templo lhe trouxera um recado de Athena. Pedindo a ela que se apresentasse no décimo terceiro templo, junto de Marin e Yuuri para uma reunião com a Deusa. Infelizmente não podia mandar uma resposta atravessada a Deusa dizendo que tinha mais o que fazer do que passar por doze templos pra ir até ela, mas ai lembrava-se que não podia fazer isso. Terminou o café no momento que bateram na porta.

-Shina; Marin e Yuuri chamaram atrás da porta.

-Entrem; ela respondeu colocando a mascara.

-Já esta pronta?-Yuuri perguntou.

-Já, podemos ir; ela respondeu, saindo de casa.

-O que será que a Saori quer com a gente? –Marin falou para as duas amazonas, enquanto caminhavam em direção aos templos.

-Não faço idéia; Yuuri respondeu.

-Só espero que seja algo importante, porque subir 12 templos à toa ninguém merece; Shina reclamou.

-Ih! Acordou do lado errado da cama, é? –Marin brincou.

-Me nego a responder essa infâmia; ela rebateu, fazendo as amazonas darem de ombros, quando ela acordava assim era melhor nem mexer.

**Templo de Áries...**

Mú permanecia na entrada de seu templo, com um olhar vago, porem notou a aproximação das pessoas que ele esperava, não negava que fora um pedido um tanto quanto inusitado, o que o deixara deveras curioso, porem o Grande Mestre se negara a lhe contar o porque de uma hora pra outra lhe liberar pra usar telecinese pra se locomover entre os tempo e que de preferência começasse com isso, levando as amazonas até o ultimo para uma reunião com Athena no começo da manhã;

-Bom dia meninas; ele falou, as recebendo com um sorriso sereno.

-Bom dia; elas responderam.

-Creio que vocês já vão para a reunião com Athena; ele comentou, as amazonas assentiram, Mú arqueou uma sobrancelha poderia jurar que ouviu a amazona de Cobra vociferar, impaciente. –Bom, o Grande Mestre me pediu que as levasse até o ultimo templo, sem que vocês tenham de atravessar os outros; ele explicou.

Marin e Yuuri voltaram-se para Shina que deu de ombros.

-Não tenho nada a ver com isso; ela se defendeu.

-Bem, podemos ir? –Mú perguntou com uma gotinha na testa, sem entender do que elas estavam falando.

-Vamos; Marin falou, aproximando-se do cavaleiro com as outras duas.

Não demorou muito para serem transportadas até o templo de Athena pelo ariano, que esperava ansioso por encontrar com o mestre e tentar lhe arrancar alguma resposta para aquela mudança em algumas leis do santuário de uma hora pra outra, pois desde que se tornara cavaleiro, qualquer um sabia que ele e Shaka eram proibidos de usarem telecinese nos limites dos templos, porque agora?

**II – Surpresas.**

Saori andava de um lado pra outro no escritório. Marcara uma reunião com as amazonas, porem não estava certa quanto à aceitação delas com o assunto em questão. Conversara um bom tempo com Shion e tomara aquela decisão, mas tinha medo de que não fosse bem aceita ao expor-lhes isso.

Yuuri e Marin até poderiam aceitar, mas temia que possivelmente Shina fosse surtar com isso, não a culpava, em seu lugar possivelmente faria algo pior, no mínimo desejaria mil pragas contra algumas divindades por ai, mas infelizmente não estava em seu lugar e sua reação agora era imprevisível até mesmo para si, mas não tinha mais volta.

-Srta Saori, com licença; Mú falou abrindo parcialmente a porta da biblioteca.

-Pois não, Mú? –ela perguntou parando de andar em volta da mesa e olhando para o cavaleiro que lhe fitava curiosamente, corou.

-Ahn! Vim avisar que as amazonas já estão aqui como pediu; ele avisou.

-Tudo bem, peça para que entrem, por favor; ela pediu.

-Como quiser; ele falou afastando-se da porta e abrindo-a completamente para que as amazonas entrassem.

-Agora nos deixe, por favor; Saori pediu educadamente, fazendo o ariano praguejar intimamente, por não conseguir saber o que estava acontecendo e até agora nem sinal do mestre.

-Com licença, até mais; ele respondeu saindo e fechando a porta em seguida.

Por mais que conhecessem Saori, as amazonas ainda não deixavam de se sentir no corredor da morte por estar justamente ali, na biblioteca do ultimo templo na presença daquela que conheciam como a reencarnação da Deusa Athena, para resolver sabe-se lá o que;

-Bom dia; Saori as cumprimentou com um sorriso nervoso.

-Bom dia; elas responderam.

-Por favor, sentem-se e fiquem a vontade; Saori falou. Indicando um grupo de quatro poltronas postas no centro da sala a pedido dela.

As amazonas assentiram dirigindo-se até lá, acharam estranho o fato de ter quatro se estavam só em três, mas surpreenderam-se ao ver a jovem de melenas lilases sentar-se em uma das quatro.

-Srta, tem algum problema acontecendo? –Yuuri perguntou cautelosa.

-Não é exatamente um problema, Yuuri; ela respondeu. –Mas preferia que me chamassem apenas de Saori; ela pediu gentilmente. –Nada contra esse negocio de Athena, mas soa estranho de mais; ela completou com uma careta.

-Como quiser; a amazona respondeu rindo, era tão diferente ver a imagem da deusa controlada da adolescente que tinham a sua frente agora. Até Shina surpreendeu-se com essa atitude.

-Bem, vamos começar, não quero tomar muito o tempo de vocês; ela falou, quando alguém bateu na porta, Saori arqueou a sobrancelha, fazendo uma discreta veinha saltar na testa. –Entre;

-Com licença, Srta. Sei que já esta em reunião, mas vim trazer aquilo que me pediu; Shion falou sem graça, diante do olhar que recebera.

-Ah! Sim; Saori falou, levantando-se prontamente e indo até ele. –Obrigada; ela agradeceu.

-Disponha, agora vou deixá-las; ele falou numa breve reverencia. Saori apenas assentiu, voltando para junto das três.

-Bom acho que ninguém mais vai aparecer; ela comentou.

Imediatamente as quatro voltaram-se para a porta como se esperassem que ela se abrisse ou alguém batesse.

-Acho que ninguém vai aparecer, mesmo; Saori falou com uma gotinha. –Bem...; Ela começou, lançando um ultimo olhar para o pergaminho que tinha em mãos, rompendo o lacre de cera vermelha que tinha nele. Constatando ser realmente aquilo que procurava por tanto tempo. Voltou-se para as amazonas que lhe fitavam curiosamente por baixo da mascara. –Eu gostaria que vocês lessem isso aqui, levem o tempo que precisarem; ela falou, passando o pergaminho a Marin que estava mais próxima de si e lhe entregando o mesmo.

**III – Curiosidade.**

Aos poucos cavaleiros, aspirantes e aspirantes a amazonas começavam a chegar a arena para mais um dia de treino, como era de costume todos nos treinos da manhã, os cavaleiros de ouro reuniam-se no Coliseu para treinarem todos juntos, não que estivessem preocupados com alguma possível guerra após a queda de Apolo, era apenas para manter o contato entre si e colocar a conversa em dia.

-Uh! Pessoal aconteceu alguma coisa com as amazonas? –Aiolia perguntou, voltando-se para Aldebaran e Aioros que estavam a seu lado, esperando a chegada dos demais.

-Você quer saber das amazonas no geral, ou de uma especifica? –o sagitariano perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

-...; Aiolia serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, para o irmão que desatou a rir, era sempre assim, era tocar no nome da amazona que o humor do leonino mudava incrivelmente rápido. Todo o santuário já havia notado o interesse mutuo que acontecia entre os dois, porem como nenhum se manifestou, ninguém também deixou passar as provocações.

-Eu não estou sabendo de nada, Marin, Shina e Yuuri não estão na arena e normalmente elas são as primeiras a chegar; Aldebaran falou.

-Daqui a pouco elas chegam, não se preocupem; Mú respondeu, aproximando-se dos três.

-Bom dia Mú; Aioros cumprimentou.

-Bom dia; ele respondeu num menear.

-Esta sabendo de algo, Mú? –Aiolia perguntou curioso.

-Athena convocou uma reunião com as amazonas, só isso; ele respondeu calmamente. Lembrando-se de como o Grande Mestre esquivara-se dele com maestria para não lhe contar o que estava acontecendo.

-Reunião, para tratar do que? – Aldebaran perguntou.

-Não sei, mas deve ser algo importante para o mestre pedir que eu as levasse até o ultimo templo com telecinese, evitando de cruzar os templos como é o correto; ele respondeu, ainda intrigado.

-"O que será que esta acontecendo?"; o leonino pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-**

As amazonas estavam sem fala diante do que acabaram de ler. Saori tinha um olhar compreensivo. Sabia que não seria fácil abandonar algumas coisas do passado. Ainda mais aquele dogma que esteve incrustado por tanto tempo na cultura que eles aprenderam a viver e seguir desde que chegaram ali.

-Entendo que vocês se sentiam confusas quanto a isso, por isso, só lhes peço que pensem com calma, não quero forçá-las a tomar uma decisão premeditada, por isso pensem bem e quando quiserem me dêem a resposta; Saori falou.

-Mas Saori; Yuuri começou, sentindo-se completamente perdida.

-Eu já suspeitava há algum tempo que as coisas fossem assim, mas como não tinha acesso aos documentos antigos e sigilosos do santuário não poderia confirmar nada; ela explicou. –Mas alguns dias atrás estive vendo algumas coisas com Shion e achamos isso aqui, procuramos entre outros documentos e confirmamos a veracidade dessa informação; ela concluiu.

-Mas porque isso não surgiu antes? –Marin perguntou com a voz tremula.

-É algo muito antigo, foi realmente um milagre termos o achado; Saori falou compreensiva.

-Preciso de um tempo; Shina falou de repente.

-Façam como quiser, como disse antes, não quero pressioná-las, sei que tomarão a melhor decisão, vocês melhor do que ninguém conhecem o santuário e saberão decidir, confio em vocês; ela falou. –Mesmo que seja uma negativa, vou compreender perfeitamente, então pensem com calma;

-Obrigada; as três falaram.

-Não há porque agradecer; ela respondeu.

-Bom, acho melhor irmos agora, temos o treinamento dos aspirantes; Shina falou.

-Fiquem a vontade; ela respondeu.

Em completo silencio as amazonas saíram da biblioteca, fechando a porta em seguida.

Saori deu um suspiro cansado, recostando-se melhor na poltrona, logo a porta abriu-se.

-Como foi Srta? –Shion perguntou, aproximando-se e sentando em uma das poltronas.

-Completamente o oposto do que eu havia imaginado; ela respondeu fechando os olhos e massageando as temporas.

-Não seria melhor pedir que respondessem logo, assim poderemos resolver isso de uma vez; ele sugeriu ansioso.

-Não, prefiro ir com calma. Não posso simplesmente destruir séculos de tradição. Confio nelas e sei que decidiram pelo que é melhor; ela respondeu.

-Entendo; ele murmurou como resposta. –Só fico imaginando a reação dos cavaleiros com isso; ele comentou com um sorriso maroto. –Principalmente de Aiolia;

-Aiolia? –ela perguntou curiosa.

Não demorou muito para o Grande Mestre lhe contar das ultimas peripécias do ex- cavaleiro rebelde, ao longo dos últimos anos.

**IV – Decisão.**

As amazonas saíram do ultimo templo completamente desnorteadas. Marin e Yuuri foram para a arena, porem Shina não estava com o mínimo animo para ir pra lá treinar. Poderia acabar fazendo alguma besteira e mandar mais de trinta aspirantes para a enfermaria só no período da manhã não estava em seus planos para o momento.

Mal se deu conta quanto chegou até a entrada do templo de Apolo, aquele que em tempos imemoriais era conhecido como a Coroa do Sol, tão bela e gloriosa como seu guardião, porem agora não passava de um monte de pedra empilhada e tomada por mato e mofo. Um desperdício era verdade, mas nada podia fazer quanto a isso;

Não muito longe de onde estava avistou um pequeno jardim, não tocado pelo tempo. Por mais que quisesse colocar os pensamentos em ordem, simplesmente não conseguia.

-"Por Zeus, não é a primeira vez que isso acontece"; Shina pensou exasperada. –"Mais porque agora parece tão difícil encarar isso?"; ela se perguntou desanimada.

Mal notou que não estava sozinha ali. Havia mais alguém que a observava com certa curiosidade a distancia. Sentindo-se completamente confuso por vê-la daquela forma, até mesmo seu cosmo transmitia um certo desanimo e confusão. Diferente do gênio seguro e presença marcante que a via demonstra sempre que estavam na arena.

A amazona saltou entre um pilar e outro, indo sentar-se no alto de um pilar, onde tinha a visão plena do jardim abaixo de si, não que estivesse interessada em ver flores, apenas gostava do ambiente agradável que aquele lugar era, talvez o único lugar que lhe desse paz o suficiente para colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Cruzou as pernas de maneira segura, mantendo o equilíbrio, colocando as mãos sobre o colo de maneira displicente. Embora a mascara lhe cobrisse a face, quem a visse sabia que tinha o olhar vago e a mente distante.

Ele lhe observava com atenção, ocultando seu cosmo e sua presença entre as arvores que ali cresciam. Sabia da lei das amazonas, porem não conseguia reprimir a curiosidade que sentia, por querer saber qual a cor dos orbes daquela amazona que ultimamente estava povoando de mais e de forma perturbadora seus pensamentos.

Uma amazona de sangue quente, que era capaz de enfrentar de igual para igual até mesmo os deuses para realizar aquilo que desejava. E por mais que não admitisse, a cada vez que a via, sentia-se enfeitiçado por aquela presença marcante e inesquecível, como um feitiço criado pelo tempo, uma magia antiga e inexplicável; balançou a cabeça exasperado, não deveria nem esta pensando aquilo, aproximar-se dela era suicídio, porem ainda sim tinha curiosidade. Um grande pecado mortal, que intimamente desejava sucumbir.

Imersa em pensamentos, a amazona pesava a decisão difícil que deveria tomar. Saori tinha razão quando lhes falara que o assunto era delicado e principalmente que precisariam de tempo pra tomar a melhor decisão.

Deu um salto, caindo com leveza sobre o chão gramado. Era melhor esfriar a cabeça, se não, não conseguiria pensar em mais nada; ela concluiu encaminhando-se mais para dentro do templo em ruínas.

**V – Amigos.**

Marin acabara de chegar na arena, encontrando os amigos todos reunidos. Por baixo da mascara, arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver Aiolia se aproximar com o típico sorriso de menino levado, ai vinha coisa.

-Ahn! Como vai, Aiolia? –ela perguntou cautelosa.

-Bem... E você? –ele perguntou.

-Bem; ela respondeu desconfiada, o cavaleiro ainda mantinha aquele sorriso, já o conhecia a tempo suficiente para saber que ele queria falar algo e simplesmente não sabia como começar. –O que quer saber Aiolia? –ela perguntou a queima roupa.

-Ahn! Eu, nada importante; ele respondeu inocentemente.

-Então esta bem, vou treinar; ela falou ameaçando se afastar.

-Espera; ele pediu, colocando-se a sua frente.

-Aiolia, não tenho o dia todo, se quer saber alguma coisa, pergunte logo; ela falou impaciente, o tempo poderia passar, mas ele continuava com a mesma mania de nunca conseguir ser objetivo quanto ao que queria, a não ser em alguns momentos que preferia evitar se recordar no momento; ela concluiu.

-Bem... Como foi a reunião? –ele perguntou.

-Digamos que produtiva; ela respondeu, na esquiva.

-Algum problema, não sei, algo acontecendo que nós não saibamos? –ele insistiu.

-Não, apenas coisas de rotina pra resolver, só isso; ela desconversou, para alguém que não era objetivo, estava sendo insistente de mais.

-Tudo bem; ele falou desanimado. –Bom treino pra você, vou falar com os caras, até mais; ele falou afastando-se desanimado, por não conseguir nenhuma resposta da amazona.

-Certas coisas nunca mudam; ela murmurou, assentindo e indo até Yuuri que já mandava os aspirantes começarem os aquecimentos.

**VI – Acidente.**

Era incrível como aquele pequeno paraíso poderia ficar praticamente abandonado. Vez ou outra alguns aprendizes resolviam treinar ali, mas hoje só ela resolvera andar por aqueles lados, assim pensou.

Um pequeno lago de águas naturais, quase uma piscina formada pelo tempo, as águas vinham das montanhas, cortando o templo e indo perder-se na Bahia de Bejunte.

A água estava na temperatura certa; ela pensou, não era um lago muito fundo, no Maximo dois metros de profundidade. Retirou as peças da armadura que vestia, permanecendo apenas com o maiô de treinos. Olhou para todos os lados, nem sinal de um possível intruso e algum cosmo. Retirou a mascara deixando-a no chão, próximo a beira do lago. Lançou mais uma vez um olhar para o caminho que fizera para entrar ali, deveria estar ficando paranóica, mas não sentia nada, lançou-se de encontro às águas, mergulhando.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Encostou-se tremulo em um dos pilares do templo, não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, justamente consigo. Era surreal de mais. Queria se afastar, mas suas pernas simplesmente o impediam, parecendo não querer responder as suas ordens para sair dali, antes que fosse pego.

Algo que ele nunca esperava era vê-la retirar a mascara, poderia jurar que ela olhara em sua direção, engoliu em seco, pensando ter sido descoberto, mas ela voltou suas atenções ao lago, mergulhando em seguida. Estaria morto se fosse descoberto e com toda razão; ele concluiu, porem não foi capaz de lutar contra o próprio impulso de aproximar-se mais.

Oculto entre algumas folhagens e arbustos, o que presenciou fez seu sangue gelar. Deixando-o preocupado, embora aquele lago não fosse tão fundo e ela uma eximia nadadora, algum tempo atrás, alguns pilares que formavam uma espécie de arco, próximo ao lago, haviam caído, causando fendas em algumas partes do lago, ali era um local perigoso, que vez ou outra ocorria algum deslizamento.

Ao olhar para o fundo, pode ver a amazona tentando soltar-se de uma pedra que cairá em cima de seu pé, prendendo seu tornozelo em uma fenda, impedindo-a de mover-se. A pedra em baixo da água parecia bem mais pesada do que realmente era, se usasse seu cosmo para sair dali, outros cairiam sobre si, restando-lhe nulas alternativas.

Embora algo dentro de si o mandasse se afastar simplesmente não conseguia deixá-la naquela situação. Correu até a beira do lago, mal tirando os sapatos e jogando-se em seguida de encontro às águas. Não foi difícil alcançá-la.

Shina tentava retirar o pé dali de baixo da pedra, porem não conseguiu, estava preso. Estava sem a mascara, não tinha como sair dali. O desespero era tanto que cada vez mais estava ficando difícil de respirar. Olhou pra cima, constatando que nem o cosmo poderia usar, pois outras pedras deslizariam da beira da água.

Parou abruptamente de puxar o pé, causando um corte superficial no tornozelo por forçá-lo a ceder. Só agora notara a aproximação de alguém, fazendo seu desespero aumentar. Soltou um pouco de ar, forçou os olhos a continuarem abertos e a manter-se consciente, não conseguiria ficar mais tempo sem respirar.

Sentiu uma mão forte fechar-se sobre seu ombro, virou-se bruscamente. Sentiu os olhos perderem parcialmente o foco. A pressão em sua cabeça estava aumentando. Fechou os olhos, abrindo-os rapidamente, viu a sua frente um par de orbes castanhos brilharem, mesmo nessa situação foi capaz de reconhecer quem era. Viu-o subir ate a superfície e tomar ar, submergindo novamente.

Mais uma vez tentou puxar o pé e nada. Ele mergulhou aproximando-se do local e tentando remover a pedra, mas até para ele a pedra parecia mais pesada e irremovível.

Voltou-se preocupado com a amazona, ela parecia estar ficando sem ar. Aproximou-se dela, ficando na mesma altura que seus olhos, viu-a forçar a perna e tentar afastar-se dele. Não tinha outro jeito; ele concluiu. Se tivesse que morrer, pelo menos que valesse a pena.

Mesmo ela tentando afastá-lo, esticou a mão, deixando que ela fosse parar atrás do pescoço da jovem, puxou-a para perto de si, enquanto ela ainda lutava, tentando afastá-lo. Aproximou-se de forma inesperada, arrebatando-lhe os lábios. Com o susto a amazona entreabriu os lábios, facilitando os propósitos dele.

Tentava afastá-lo, quando sentiu uma lufada de ar entrar pelos lábios entreabertos, fechando os olhos, clamando aos céus, que não ficasse inconsciente.

Shura afastou-se, subindo novamente até a superfície. Respirou fundo, antes de mergulhar novamente. Aproximou-se da pedra, tentando mais uma vez puxá-la, porem a pedra parecia afundar ainda mais, prendendo-a;

Precisava de um jeito de tirá-la dali, sem causar um estrago maior. Elevou o cosmo, fazendo com que o braço se chocasse contra a pedra partindo-a em dois. Uma onda de água explodiu na superfície. Antes que algumas pedras caíssem sobre eles, o cavaleiro a puxou para a beira da água, abraçando-a protetoramente, impedindo que ambos fossem atingidos por qualquer estilhaço.

A água abaixou e ele puxou-a para fora, só agora notara que ela estava desacordada, concluiu que fosse devido ao susto final. Deitou-a com delicadeza sobre o chão gramado. Aproximou o ouvido do rosto da jovem, ela não parecia estar respirando direito, talvez com o susto, tivesse engolido um pouco de água.

Olhou mais uma vez para a face desacordada da amazona, engoliu em seco, a salvara do lago, porem se não fosse rápido, ela morreria do mesmo jeito. Ajoelhou-se a seu lado, com as mãos tremulas, entreabriu seus lábios.

Respirou pesadamente, antes de abaixar a cabeça e mais uma vez tocar seus lábios, soprando com certa força. Erguer-se novamente, pressionando as mãos em forma de concha sobre seu peito, três vezes seguidas. Mas nada dela reagir.

Repetiu mais uma vez, antes que pudesse pressionar-lhe o peito. Viu-a reagir. Como reflexo, ela tentou se levantar, tossindo convulsivamente, então o cavaleiro rapidamente colocou-a de lado, permitindo que a água que ela engolira saísse com mais facilidade. Aos poucos viu-a se acalmar, virando sozinha de bruços.

Shura lançou um olhar para os lados encontrando não muito longe de si a mascara que ela deixara. Levantou-se indo até lá. Retirou-a do chão junto com as roupas que ela deixara junto, voltou até a amazona.

Constatou que ela desmaiara novamente, abaixou-se até tocar o chão com os joelhos, virando-a com suavidade em sua direção. Parou olhando-a durante alguns minutos com extrema atenção. Não se arrependia do que havia feito, mesmo que seu subconsciente lhe chamasse de suicida.

Colocou a mascara sobre a face da amazona, cobrindo-a novamente. Era tão estranho vê-la com aquela mascara de prata, depois de mesmo que por pouco tempo, tivesse podido ver aquele par de intensos orbes azuis em baixo da água.

Chegava a ser irônico, o modo como o destino agia. Agora simplesmente não conseguia imaginá-la como aquela amazona arrogante e impiedosa que conhecera há tempos atrás. Lembrou-se da face angelical que era guardada pela mascara, isso sim era irônico, já que por vezes a própria fora considerado o próprio demônio dos aspirantes e cavaleiros.

Colocou as roupas dela entre os braços da mesma, mantendo-os cruzados no colo. Antes de passar um dos braços por baixo das pernas dela e o outro atrás de sua costa, podendo ter o equilíbrio certo e suspendê-la do chão.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Marin andava de um lado para o outro do santuário procurando pela amazona de Cobra, mas nada de encontrá-la, precisavam conversar sobre o que ocorrera na reunião de manhã cedo, mas não a encontrava em lugar algum.

Já estava fazendo o caminho de saída do vilarejo das amazonas, quando viu o cavaleiro de Capricórnio se aproximar, franziu o cenho por baixo da mascara, achando estranho a presença dele ali, normalmente que andava casualmente por aqueles lados era o Escorpião, mas estancou, preocupada, ao ver entre os braços do cavaleiro a amazona que estava procurando.

Shura aproximou-se com certa cautela, pensou que poderia chegar ao vilarejo de preferência sem encontrar com nenhum conhecido, embora houvesse esquecido de pensar no fato de onde a levaria, porem teria de dar explicações das quais, agora não se sentia preparado pra dar. Viu Marin aproximar-se quase que correndo até ele.

-O que aconteceu? –ela perguntou.

-Ela esta bem Marin, apenas desmaiou pelo susto; ele respondeu calmamente, tentando mostrar-se o mais impassível que poderia.

-Susto? –ela perguntou preocupada.

-Eu prefiro explicar depois, pode me ajudar, gostaria de deixá-la em sua casa se não se importar, ela acabou machucando o tornozelo; ele explicou.

Marin assentiu, ma engoliu em seco começando a entender o que a palavra susto compreendia. Ainda mais ao notar que ambos estava molhados. Sabia que o cavaleiro era alguém serio, nenhum pervertido, fato que contribuiu para deixá-la mais preocupada com o que havia acontecido.

-Vem comigo; ela chamou, tomando o rumo de sua casa.

Em silencio, ele a acompanhou. Sabia que assim que ela tivesse uma oportunidade iria lhe bombardear com perguntas, porem não negava que aproveitava aquele momento ao Maximo, talvez as Deusas do Destino não lhe fossem tão caridosas de colocá-los de forma tão inesperada no mesmo caminho uma segunda vez.

**Continua...**

Nota: Alentejo. Cidade Portuguesa, cujo vinho tinto seco é divino.


	2. A Queda da Mascara parte 2

**Crônicas de Amor e Confusão IV**

**A Queda da Mascara**

**Capitulo 2:**

**I – Os Segredos do Leão.**

Aiolia estava sentando na frente de seu templo, quando Aioros aproximou-se, vindo de Sagitário.

-Que desanimo é esse Leo? –ele perguntou preocupado, dificilmente via o irmão assim.

-Estava pensando; ele respondeu, dando um suspiro cansado.

-Jura, isso sim pode ser considerado um milagre divino; o sagitariano brincou, vendo-o estreitar os obres perigosamente. –Brincadeira, mas falando sério, em que estava pensando?

-Estive falando com a Marin hoje; ele começou.

-Uhnnn! Com a Marin; ele repetiu, com um sorriso maroto.

-Hei! Não é nada do que esta pensando; ele respondeu, gesticulando nervosamente.

-E o que eu estaria pensando? –ele falou com um sorriso sugestivo, fazendo o irmão enrubescer.

-Não caio mais nas suas, Aioros; ele respondeu enfezado.

-Nada me impede de tentar; ele respondeu dando de ombros. -Mas fala logo, o que foi que conversou com a Marin que lhe fez pensar; ele falou com uma pontinha de sarcasmo.

-Perguntei a ela sobre a reunião com Athena; ele respondeu.

-Ah! Aquela reunião; ele murmurou.

Já sabia sobre o que era, na verdade a jovem deusa lhe contara no dia anterior, quando ele, Saga, Shion e ela haviam se reunido para uma reunião, meio que sigilosa no ultimo templo, porem a deusa após lhe comunicar suas pretensões, pediu que eles não falassem nada por enquanto com os outros guardiões.

-E o que ela lhe respondeu?

-Marin não quis me contar sobre o que era realmente, falou que eram coisas de rotina, mas duvido muito, ela não sabe mentir; ele falou, emburrado.

-E você esta com essa cara só por isso? –Aioros perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Não, é que... Eu pensei que ela pudesse me contar; ele falou dado um suspiro desanimado. –Pensei que fossemos amigos e ela confiasse em mim;

-Aiolia, você sabe que tem coisas que não lhe dizem respeito; Aioros falou sério.

-Mas...; Ele continuou.

-Embora vocês sejam amigos, existem coisas que só cabem a ela resolver; ele falou pacientemente.

-Mas queria ajudá-la; ele argumentou.

-Ajudá-la, ou convencê-la a te contar o que estava acontecendo? –ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

-Ajudá-la era a idéia principal, se depois ela quisesse me contar o que estava acontecendo, eu não ficaria bravo; ele respondeu com um sorriso nervoso, passando a mão pelos cabelos arrepiados.

-Entendo que você goste muito da Marin e se preocupe com ela, mas entenda que da mesma forma que você não conta **certos** segredos a ela, talvez ela não se sinta à vontade para contar os dela para você; ele falou, vendo o irmão ficar vermelho, ao entender sobre o que ele se referia.

-Acho que você tem razão; ele respondeu num murmúrio.

-Claro que tenho, sou seu irmão mais velho e no é de alegre; ele brincou.

-Não abusa; Aiolia falou com um meio sorriso, mas parou curioso ao ver a aproximação de um cavaleiro. –Aquele é o Shura?

-Parece que sim, mas ta todo molhado; Aioros comentou;

-O que será que ele andou fazendo? – o leonino falou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Shura subia as escadas pensativo, explicara a Marin apenas o necessário. Que vira a amazona presa na encosta e a ajudou a sair de lá. Omitindo a parte em que a vira sem mascara e o que acontecera depois, é claro. Já teria problemas de mais quando ela acordasse.

-Hei! Shura; Aioros gritou.

-O que foi? –ele respondeu, irritado.

-Calma cara, a gente tava te chamando e você não respondeu, quase passou por cima da gente aqui; o sagitariano falou, indicando o local da escada em que estavam sentados, como o possível caminho dele.

-Me desculpem; ele falou, dando-se conta de que realmente era isso e que por sinal já estava na frente do templo de Leão.

-Uhn! Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Aiolia perguntou curioso.

-Não; Shura respondeu vagamente, -Digamos que apenas um pequeno acidente de percurso; ele completou, antes que os dois viessem lhe questionar sobre qual era o acidente.

-Ta bom então; o leonino respondeu, porem ainda incrédulo.

-Depois a gente conversa. Tenho que ir pra casa trocar de roupa; ele falou.

-...; os dois apenas assentiram lhe dando passagem.

-O que será que aconteceu com ele? -Aiolia perguntou, quando o viu longe o suficiente para não ouvir.

-Não sei, se ele não falou nada talvez não seja nada importante mesmo; o sagitariano respondeu.

**II – A Escolha.**

A amazona sentiu uma coberta ser colocada em si até a altura do pescoço, por um momento sentira frio e a cabeça latejando, porem passara da mesma forma que chegara, rápido. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade, quando flashs do que aconteceu na encosta lhe vieram a mente, tentou levantar-se rápido, porem alguém parecia lhe impedir.

-Calma Shina, sou eu; Marin falou preocupada, já estava há duas horas dormindo sem dar sinais de quando acordaria.

-Marin? –ela perguntou assustada, levando a mão ao rosto, constatando que a mascara não estava ali.

-Está tudo bem, fui eu que a tirei; a amazona explicou, como se entendesse o medo dela.

-O que aconteceu? –ela perguntou confusa, deixando-se cair da cama novamente. Dando-se conta de que não estava em sua casa.

-Shura te trouxe até a vila, como não dava para ir até a sua casa, ele lhe trouxe pra cá; a amazona respondeu, sentando-se em uma cadeira. –Ele disse que estava passando pela encosta quando te encontrou no lago tentando se soltar e que quando lhe tirou de lá, você acabou desmaiando.

-"Então ele disse isso, porque?"; ela se perguntou confusa.

-Como se sente? –a amazona perguntou, lhe chamando a atenção.

-Bem, mas meu tornozelo dói um pouco; ela respondeu.

-Vou pegar algo pra colocar ai, não tente levantar;

-"E agora? O que eu vou fazer?"; Shina pensou, dando um suspiro cansado. –"Por Zeus, Athena me mata se eu matar um de seus cavaleiros"; ela pensou.

**_-"A quem esta querendo enganar com isso? Dificilmente conseguiria matá-lo";_ **uma voz soou lhe diretamente de sua mente.

–"É claro que conseguira"; ela argumentou, exasperada, estava conversando com os próprios pensamentos, deveria ter batido com a cabeça ou coisa assim

–"**_Tem certeza?"_;** ela poderia jurar que esse pensamento não soou nada inocente.

–"Claro que sim"; Shina respondeu.

–"**_Talvez, mas será que pode ignorar o fato dele ter lhe beijado para salvar a sua vida?";_**isso foi golpe baixo; a amazona pensou.

–"Que inferno, o que eu vou fazer agora?"; Shina pensou em desespero. Remexeu-se na cama incomodada, virando-se de lado, ficando de frente para a parede ao lado da cama.

Sentiu um rastro quente cruzar-lhe as maçãs do rosto. Maldita hora que resolvera entrar naquela água; ela praguejou.

Marin entrou no quarto com um remédio para dor que pegara para ela colocar no tornozelo, mas estancou surpresa, ao ouvir um soluço abafado da amazona.

-Hei! O que foi? –ela perguntou preocupada, sentando-se na beira da cama e colocando a mão sobre seu ombro;

-Ele viu; ela falou com a voz fraca.

-O que? –Marin perguntou, mas entendeu o que ela queria dizer quando viu Shina fechar os olhos e mais lagrimas caírem. –Como aconteceu?

-Eu estava nadando sem mascara, prendi o pé; ela começou. –Tentei soltar, mas não deu, senti a aproximação de alguém, já estava perdendo a consciência, ele cortou a pedra e depois não lembro de mais nada; ela concluiu, omitindo a parte do beijo.

-Ele viu seu rosto; Marin murmurou, vendo-a assentir. –O que vai fazer agora? –ela perguntou cautelosa.

-Não posso matá-lo; Shina falou num sussurro tão baixo que Marin mal pode ouvir.

-"Então?"; ela pensou arregalando os olhos. -Ahn! Acho que podemos dar uma resposta a Saori; ela comentou.

-O que? –Shina perguntou confusa.

-Vou chamar Yuuri, depois vamos ao ultimo templo falar com Saori; ela completou.

-Mas...;

-Talvez isso tenha sido um sinal, vai ver que as coisas precisam mesmo mudar; ela brincou. –Não se preocupe;

-Marin, não é necessário; ela falou, sentando-se na cama. –Vou dar um jeito de resolver isso sem causar problemas a você e a Yuuri; ela completou.

-Já disse pra não se preocupar com isso, eu e Yuuri já havíamos conversado sobre isso e só faltava perguntar a sua opinião; Marin respondeu. –Acho que o melhor a fazer é aceitar, não só para nós, como para todo mundo também;

-...; Shina assentiu. –Obrigada;

-Imagina, agora descansa que eu vou procurá-la; ela falou.

Shina voltou a deitar-se, um suspiro cansado escapou de seus lábios. Porque se sentia tão impotente. Em outros tempos não se importaria se fosse de ouro ou prata, mataria sem um pingo de remorso. Outros tempos... O que lhe frustrava agora era o simples fato de saber que mais uma vez não seria capaz de matar alguém que lhe vira a face.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ainda não acreditava em tudo que estava acontecendo, quando sairá do Coliseu para dar uma volta pela encosta não pensou que aquilo pudesse acontecer, não consigo.

Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto entrava embaixo da água morna que caia do chuveiro. Imediatamente sentiu o efeito do choque térmico, porém o incomodo fora momentâneo, dando rapidamente lugar ao relaxamento, coisa que precisava em demasia.

-Aonde eu fui me meter? -ele resmungou, sentindo a água aos poucos escorrer por todo o corpo.

Lembrou-se da amazona no lago, completamente diferente de como estava acostumado a vê-la, ali parecia apenas uma garota normal. Se estivesse andando por Atenas e a visse sem mascara nunca a reconheceria. Aqueles olhos azuis pareciam queimar mesmo em baixo da água.

Viu o medo que eles transmitiam ao vê-lo se aproximar. E o beijo? – balançou a cabeça nervosamente, foi um erro... Um erro que não se importaria de cometer novamente, contanto que pudesse sentir mais uma vez a maciez que os lábios róseos forneciam.

-Que inferno; ele praguejou, socando a parede a sua frente, fazendo com que alguns azulejos se desprendessem causando um corte superficial no punho. –Mais essa agora; ele resmungou, enquanto desligava o chuveiro e saia do banheiro, enrolando uma toalha na cintura e usando outra para estancar o sangue que começava a escorrer.

**III – União Dourada.**

Em tempos imemoriais quando Athena tinha que tomar grandes decisões sobre o santuário ou até mesmo sobre a segurança da Terra, uma união dourada era convocada. Todos os cavaleiros deviam estar presentes no ultimo templo na presença da deusa.

A ultima vez que uma união assim fora convocada, fora à cerca de treze anos atrás, porem nem todos os cavaleiros estavam presentes, como Áries, Libra e Sagitário.

Vários mensageiros mandados por Athena desciam os doze templos entregando os comunicados nas mãos de cada cavaleiro. Até mesmo o mestre ancião de Rozan, ou como todos agora o conheciam cavaleiro de ouro, Dohko de Libra fora convocado.

A sala de reuniões do ultimo templo às sete horas em ponto começou a ser preenchida, um por um os cavaleiros foram tomando seus lugares. Doze lugares, doze cavaleiros e doze armaduras douradas, porem essa união contava com a presença de mais duas pessoas. O Grande Mestre do santuário e Kanon, também cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

Na cabeceira principal a jovem de cabelos lilases tomou o seu lugar. Alguns embora já soubessem qual era o assunto a tratar, ainda mostraram-se surpresos quanto a rápida convocação, imaginando que aquele assunto ainda demoraria mais algum tempo para se tratado abertamente com a ordem dos cavaleiros.

Shura olhava impaciente para os lados, não via a hora de sair dali, precisava, não, necessitava de uma forma de resolver as coisas, mas ficando parado não ajudaria em nada.

-Bem, alguns de vocês devem estar se perguntando porque essa união foi convocada; Saori começou. –Mas antes de começarmos gostaria de pedir que mais três pessoas tomassem seus lugares nessa união; ela falou apontando para as três cadeiras na cabeceira oposta, que ficavam ao lado de Afrodite e Aioros e uma no centro.

-Esta se referindo a quem, Srta? –Shaka perguntou.

-Só um momento; ela pediu apontando para a porta. –Por favor, entrem;

Todos os cavaleiros voltaram-se na direção que ela apontava, só agora haviam notado realmente a existência dos três lugares adicionais. Na entrada do salão Shina, Marin e Yuuri apareceram. Chamando a atenção de todos, principalmente de um certo cavaleiro que quase caiu da cadeira.

-Por favor, sentem-se, para que comecemos; Saori pediu.

Shina tomou a cabeceira, enquanto Marin sentava-se ao lado de Afrodite e Yuuri tomava o lugar ao lado de Aioros no lado oposto da mesa.

A amazona de Cobra rolou os olhos, já estava ficando irritada com aqueles olhares sobre si, estreitou os orbes perigosamente ao notar os olhares nada decentes de um certo aracnídeo.

-Quem são? –Mascara da Morte, perguntou num cochicho para Kanon a seu lado.

-Vai dizer que não percebeu? –o geminiano falou incrédulo.

-Inocente; Kamus murmurou.

-O que disse, pingüim? –o canceriano falou com os punhos serrados por baixo da mesa.

-O que ouviu camarão; Kamus respondeu.

-Parem com isso; Saga mandou, lançando um olhar mortal aos dois que engoliram em seco, calando-se em seguida.

Mascara da Morte ainda lançou um olhar de esguelha as três, antes de voltar-se na direção da deusa. Pelo menos duas tinha a impressão de conhecer, mas a jovem de cabelos prateados e olhos verdes não sabia quem era. Deixaria para pensar nisso outra hora.

Por um milésimo de segundo seus olhos se encontraram, o cavaleiro sentia sua mente dar voltar, há um minuto atrás já estava até pensando em encomendar o caixão e dar menos trabalhos aos amigos na hora do sepultamento, porem agora ela aparecia ali e sem mascara. Desviou o olhar no momento que a viu serrar os orbes de maneira perigosa, diante do olhar nada decente do Escorpião.

Aiolia observava a amazona de cabelos ruivos a distancia, porem de forma descarada, fazendo com que Marin ficasse cada vez mais incomodada. Conhecia esse olhar, foram raras as vezes que o vira, porem só lhe metera em problemas;

-Bem, acho que já podemos começar, Srta; Shion falou, vendo-a assentir.

-Creio que vocês devem conhecer até melhor do que eu sobre o dogma das amazonas; ela começou.

-Algo sobre matar ou amar? –Mascara da Morte sugeriu.

-Mais ou menos; Saori falou. –Desde séculos atrás na linhagem das amazonas, foi passado esse dogma, de que as amazonas deveriam usar mascaras. Uma forma de abdicar de sua vida passada e dedicar-se exclusivamente a vida como um '**cavaleiro'** e também de sua feminilidade; ela explicou. –Não importa quem seja, ao ver o rosto de uma amazona sem a mascara, ela só teria duas opções, matá-lo, ou como você mesmo disse, amá-lo; Saori falou, voltando-se para o canceriano.

-Meio radical, não; Milo comentou.

-Exatamente; Shion concordou.

-Porém, creio que vocês já perceberam que as amazonas aqui presentes não estão usando mascaras; a deusa falou. –O que aconteceu é o seguinte há poucos dias atrás eu e Shion descobrimos um documento datado de dez séculos atrás, escrito do punho da própria Ártemis; ela explicou.

-A Deusa da Caça? –Aldebaran perguntou confuso, lembrando-se do episódio que se sucedeu à ressurreição dos cavaleiros, fato ainda não explicado pela deusa.

-A própria; Saori respondeu. –Na antiguidade, foi Ártemis que iniciou a linhagem do clã das amazonas. Nessa época, vários clãs começaram a espalhar-se pela Grécia, principalmente pela Trácia, mas as leis e filosofias eram as mesmas;

-Que seria? –Afrodite perguntou.

-Que as mulheres sempre seriam superiores aos homens, tornando impossível um equilíbrio pelas diferenças;

-Mas o mundo só funciona por opostos; Shaka falou, sem entender aonde ela queria chegar.

-Exatamente; Saori falou. –Porem essa era uma época em que Ártemis não passava de uma fedelha rebelde querendo competir contra a própria sombra; a deusa falou, chamando a atenção dos cavaleiros pela forma que usou para descrever a irmã. –Por isso quando ela pediu a Zeus que lhe desse o celibato, ela avisou que viajaria por ai na companhia de cinqüenta mulheres que fossem eximias caçadoras e guerreiras. Assim formou-se o primeiro clã;

-Mas de onde surgiu o dogma? –Aiolia perguntou interessado.

-Naquela época Ártemis já havia proibido as amazonas de se relacionarem com pessoas fora do clã, o único contato que elas tinham com um homem era para garantir a próxima geração, mas isso também tinha restrições; ela falou, vendo que Milo pretendia falar algo, mas calou-se em seguida. – Após isso ele era morto, quando a criança nascesse, se fosse menina seria treinada entre as amazonas, porem se fosse menino na maioria das vezes era jogado em um cesto na beira do rio, quando umas e outras não matavam a criança, como represália às demais;

-Nossa; Milo falou com os olhos arregalados.

-Porem o que nenhuma amazona esperava era que Ártemis fosse trair essa ordem; ela continuou.

-Como assim? –Mú perguntou confuso.

-Ela se apaixonou por Órion; Marin respondeu, manifestando-se pela primeira vez.

-Exatamente, o filho de Posseidon com uma mortal; Saori respondeu ao olhar indagador de todos. –Após conhecê-lo ela abandonou o clã e saiu pelo mundo com ele, o que desagradou não só as amazonas como Apolo também, que não admitia o fato da irmã, como sendo a imagem de pureza e castidade, ter-se apaixonado;

-Caramba; Shura murmurou surpreso, lançando um rápido olhar para as amazonas que se mantinham impassíveis.

-Por mais que as amazonas não aceitassem essa decisão de Ártemis, elas não fizeram nada para impedir isso. Apenas escolheram uma nova líder, Hipólita foi coroada rainha das amazonas, mantendo os velhos costumes e as leis impostas por Ártemis, porem ela também viveu uma historia semelhante ao envolver-se com Teseu;

-Mas porque a mascara? Se de um jeito ou de outro elas matavam os caras? –Milo perguntou confuso.

-Vocês devem conhecer a forma como Órion morreu, não? –Saori perguntou e os cavaleiros assentiram. –Depois disso Ártemis isolou-se das divindades durante séculos, nem mesmo quando houve a guerra de Tróia, Ártemis abandonou essa posição, deixando Apolo lutar sozinho pelos aqueus e muitos destinos foram traçados;

-Como assim? –Kanon perguntou.

-Foi nessa época que eu decidi voltar a terra como mortal a cada duzentos anos, porem o que ninguém esperava era que Apolo resolvesse se envolver nisso;

-Apolo? –Aiolia falou.

-Uma das primeiras batalhas na Terra, entre os cavaleiros de Athena e os cavaleiros celestiais foi quando Apolo resolvera erguer o templo da Coroa do Sol, um templo estrategicamente colocado entre a Bahia e as fronteiras com o Santuário, se alguém lhe atacasse por trás, seria somente se fosse Posseidon o que não seria o caso, então qualquer ataque viria da frente, no caso o nosso santuário; ela esclareceu.

-Bem inteligente; Saga comentou.

-Mas ele não parou ai, em vez de convocar cavaleiros para a guerra ele convocou amazonas;

-Vai saber porque; Mascara da Morte resmungou.

-Pelo simples fato de elas serem menos sensíveis do que os homens; Yuuri rebateu, ouvindo o comentário do cavaleiro.

-Sensíveis? –ele perguntou com os orbes serrados para a jovem que lhe desafiava com o olhar.

-O que ouviu Mascara da Morte; Saori o cortou, antes que houvesse discussões; -Digamos que naquela época os conceitos de pudores eram meio diferentes dos que temos hoje; ela falou com um sorriso sem graça.

-Diferentes, quanto? –Milo perguntou interessado.

-Os homens só iam pra guerra junto com seus **namorados**; Shina falou e eles poderiam jurar que havia um sorriso irônico em seus lábios.

-Namorados? –Shura perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Seis anos de treinamento na Grécia e nem pra saber a história do local vocês prestam; Yuuri falou incrédula.

-Algum problema quanto a isso, garota? –Mascara da Morte perguntou enfezado.

-O que acha sirizinho? –ela perguntou com um sorriso jocoso nos lábios.

-Por favor; Saori pediu, suando frio. Se cavaleiros e amazonas resolvessem se atracar ali não seria nada agradável. –Mas Shina esta certa, antigamente os exércitos eram compostos só por gays; ela falou, vendo os cavaleiros torcerem o nariz e olharem um para os outros. –Os homens eram mais emotivos, por isso os reis da época acreditavam que se colocassem um casal pra ir para a guerra e caso um dos dois morresse o desempenho do outro seria melhor pelo desejo de vingar o parceiro; ela esclareceu.

-Que isso; Milo falou horrorizado.

-Mas as mulheres não tinham nada a perder, eram boas naquilo que faziam, podiam facilmente superar um desafio e não se apegavam facilmente a coisas desnecessárias; Saori explicou.

Todos ficaram em silencio esperando que a deusa continuasse, porque mesmo que conhecessem algo sobre a historia antiga, aquilo era realmente novo.

-Apolo embora fosse o Deus do Sol, ele por vezes poderia ser tão frio e insensível quando o próprio Thanatos; Saori falou.

-Thanatos? –Shaka perguntou.

-Deus da morte, irmão gêmeo de Hypnos, Deus do Sono; Marin respondeu.

-Digamos que por prever que pessoas emotivas de mais poderiam ser um problema para si, ele preferiu as amazonas; a Deusa falou, vendo Mascara da Morte arquear a sobrancelha, mas não falar nada. –Ele não gostava de emoções das quais no fosse capaz de controlar e naquela época somente as amazonas conseguiam atingir esse nível, por isso ele formou um clã só seu de amazonas, fazendo-as abdicarem completamente de uma vida social e usarem a mascara, que seria o símbolo de invulnerabilidade que elas representavam ao longo dos séculos.

-Ahn! Isso não foi muito inteligente, não é? –Aiolia comentou com um sorriso nervoso.

-Pelo contrario, para ele foi cem por cento eficiente, pois o terror psicológico que ele fez em cima das amazonas foi tão grande que elas simplesmente aceitaram essa nova regra, readaptando as antigas leis, a partir dali elas matariam aqueles que vissem seu rosto, ou abdicariam da vida de amazona por isso; Saori falou. –Porém aquelas que escolhiam a segunda opção, dificilmente ficavam vivas por muito tempo;

-Ai surgiu aquele lance de matar ou amar? –Mascara da Morte perguntou.

-Pelo menos o sirizinho não foi afetado pela água do mar; Yuuri comentou com Shina, alguns cavaleiros abafaram o riso, não era normal ver alguém enfrentando o canceriano e que não tivesse medo de ter a cabeça enfeitando o quinto templo.

-...; Mascara da Morte estreitou os orbes perigosamente, mas preferiu não responder.

-Foi isso mesmo Mascara da Morte; Saori respondeu antes que mais uma discussão começasse. –E a partir daí isso começou a ser passado para cada nova geração de amazonas não importando a qual Deus ela fosse servir.

-Mas e esse documento, o que tem ele? –Shura perguntou um tanto quanto impaciente.

-Apolo não contou a Ártemis que fez isso com as amazonas, o que causou uma certa divergência de opiniões entre eles; ela explicou. –Embora Ártemis não liderasse mais as amazonas, ela não admitia que outros deuses se envolvessem nisso, inclusive o próprio irmão, ainda mais numa época em que eles estavam com relações cortadas; ela falou, fazendo uma pausa. –Furiosa com isso, Ártemis foi até Zeus exigindo que Apolo se retirasse do campo de batalha e libertasse as amazonas;

-Mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu, não é? –Aioros perguntou.

-Não, Zeus, Apolo e Posseidon foram durante anos aliados e principalmente estiveram juntos protegendo o muro de Tróia, ele simplesmente não iria impedir que o filho fosse vitorioso em campo; Athena falou. –Porem Ártemis não estava disposta a deixá-lo em paz enquanto uma atitude não fosse tomada; Athena falou.

-O que ela fez? –Kamus perguntou.

-Invocou o conselho dos Deuses e exigiu que o onipotente votasse a favor da libertação das amazonas, como o voto da trindade era crucial para as decisões, não foi difícil que ele convencesse Posseidon e Hades a concordarem com isso, sendo que os dois lucrariam com tal fato; Saori explicou.

-E ele votou? –Afrodite perguntou.

-Sim, um documento foi escrito do próprio punho de Ártemis e assinado por todos os membros do conselho, menos Apolo; ela falou.

-O que ele fez dessa vez? –Shura perguntou impaciente.

-Nunca foi provado, mas misteriosamente esse documento sumiu do mapa após o termino da reunião com o conselho, foi praticamente dado por perdido, porem esse tipo de decreto era selado apenas uma vez, e o documento sumiu antes de chegar ao santuário que era uma espécie de matriz na época, ele estava perdido até semana passada; ela concluiu.

-Então quer dizer que durante séculos as amazonas se sujeitaram a essa repressão por algo abolido há muito tempo; Aiolia falou indignado.

-Infelizmente; Dohko respondeu com pesar.

-Então, agora as amazonas não vão mais usar mascaras? –o leonino perguntou.

-Nem todas, Aiolia; Dohko respondeu.

-Como assim?

-Foi decidido que somente as aspirantes continuaram com isso até serem sagradas como amazonas; o ex-ancião respondeu.

-Então, veteranas sem mascaras e fedelhas com; Milo comentou interessado.

-Mais respeito cavaleiro; Shina falou com a voz tão cortando quanto o fio de uma navalha.

-Uh! –ele murmurou engolindo em seco.

-Da mesma forma que uma **fedelha** dessas pode superar uma veterana, um **fedelho** como você mesmo diz, pode muito bem lhe dar uma surra inesquecível, que por sinal não seria a primeira vez, se bem me lembro; ela completou, com um brilho de fúria queimando nos orbes azuis.

-Não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer; ele falou, gesticulando nervosamente, até levar um cascudo do capricorniano pra ficar quieto.

-Patético; Yuuri falou com indiferença.

-Por favor; Saori pediu, querendo evitar um desentendimento maior. –Estamos aqui pra esclarecer isso, não discutirmos; ela completou, lançando um olhar cortante ao Escorpião que entendeu o recado para não abrir mais a boca.

-Como quiser; Shina respondeu, dando de ombros, indiferente.

-Elas me assustam mais assim; Milo falou baixinho pra Shura.

-Se você pensasse antes de falar qualquer besteira, não passaria por isso; ele respondeu.

-Hei! Até você? –ele perguntou indignado.

-Milo; Saga chamou, fazendo o cavaleiro se encolher na cadeira. –Assim é melhor;

-Bem, aquelas que usarão a mascara, vão ser somente aspirantes que ainda não tem um mestre fixo ou uma armadura especifica para concorrer; a deusa explicou.

-Mas não entendo uma coisa; Aiolia começou. –Porque Ártemis fez isso?

-Ela acreditava que as mulheres poderiam equiparar-se aos homens e superá-los em muitos aspectos, então se eles não usavam mascaras, porque elas deveriam?

-Tudo isso por causa de Apolo; Mú sugeriu.

-Só por isso; Saori respondeu.

Todos ficaram em silencio, entendiam perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer sobre isso. Desde que chegaram ao santuário anos atrás viam a vida das amazonas como a ultima parada antes do inferno, um inferno de privações e dor que nem mesmo eles chegaram a passar, simplesmente por causa de um idiota egoísta que se julgava melhor que o resto da humanidade.

-Podemos ir agora? –Marin perguntou quebrando o silencio.

-...; Saori assentiu. –Obrigada por terem vindo; elas assentiram, levantando-se das cadeiras e afastando-se sob o olhar intrigado de alguns cavaleiros. -Bem, agora damos por encerrado essa reunião; Saori completou, se levantando. –Tenham uma boa noite e obrigada por terem vindo;

Os cavaleiros assentiram, cada um foi saindo do grande salão, enquanto Saori permanecia ali com Shion, vendo-os saírem silenciosos.

-Srta, poderia lhe falar? –Kamus perguntou, ficando por ultimo no salão.

-Algum problema Kamus? –Shion perguntou estranhando o fato do aquariano estar tão silencioso durante a reunião.

-Gostaria de pedir autorização para ir a Chipre; ele falou.

-Sabe que não precisa disso Kamus, é claro que pode; Saori respondeu paciente.

-Obrigado, agora com licença, boa noite; ele falou se retirando.

-O que será que ele vai fazer lá? –Shion perguntou curioso.

-Não sei; ela respondeu, porem o sorriso enigmático nos lábios dizia outra coisa.

Ele caminhou com calma até a saída do templo, lançando um demorado olhar para o céu, porem seus pensamentos estavam a milhas dali, milhas não, anos atrás, quando vira pela ultima vez um anjo de gelo, ao qual devia uma promessa.

**IV – Nunca Saberemos.**

**Coroa do Sol...**

Shina estava encostando em um dos pilares do templo, porem na parte mais afastada que lhe dava uma bela vista da Bahia, a lua prateada refletia-se no meio do negrume do mar.

A amazona mantinha o olhar vago, pensando em tudo que havia acontecido em apenas um dia. Sua vida literalmente dera um salto e uma pirueta. Muitas coisas seriam diferentes agora, porem tinha medo de saber se seria uma mudança pra melhor ou não.

Ele aproximou-se com cautela. Desde que sairá do ultimo templo a estava procurando, quando já pensava em desistir lembrou-se do Coroa do Sol, um lugar propicio para se pensar.

Porque estava ali? Talvez nem mesmo ele soubesse, porem precisava de uma resposta e sabia que ela a única a poder lhe dá-la.

Parou alguns segundos a observando, a pele alva parcialmente iluminada pela lua, a face serena e os orbes azuis vagos, tão diferente; ele pensou.

-O que quer cavaleiro? –ela perguntou, sem ao menos mover-se em sua direção.

-Uh! –Shura murmurou confuso, mesmo tentando ocultar seu cosmo ela sentira sua presença. –Como sabia que eu estava aqui? –ele perguntou curioso, aproximando-se.

-Não uso perfume masculino, muito menos com cheiro amadeirado; ela respondeu eloqüente.

-...; Shura abriu a boca, para simplesmente fechá-la em seguida sem emitir som algum, só agora notara esse pequeno detalhe.

-Obrigada; Shina falou, quebrando aquele silencio que se instaurara.

-Pelo que? –ele perguntou confuso, ao vê-la praticamente na sua frente agora. Assustando-se com o fato de não sentir sua presença.

-Salvou minha vida, lhe sou grata por isso; ela respondeu, estendendo-lhe a mão.

Shura pareceu hesitar, não esperava uma atitude assim da amazona. Na verdade, pensara que levaria uma surra no mínimo inesquecível por estar na encosta, espiando-a, embora ela não soubesse desse fato e por ultimo tê-la visto sem mascara, mas essa atitude lhe confundiu. Estendeu a mão, apertando a da amazona, ambos engoliram em seco ao sentirem uma espécie de corrente elétrica passar por seus corpos.

Shina puxou a mão, desviando o olhar. Ela afastou-se, parando quase lado a lado com o cavaleiro, sem fitar-lhe os olhos, porem antes que pudesse ir a voz seria e grave dele a deteve.

-O que você escolheria?

-O que? –ela perguntou com o cenho franzido.

-Se Athena não houvesse abolido o uso da mascara, o que teria escolhido? –precisava saber, não sabia ao certo o porque, mas precisava. Não poderia deixar que essa duvida lhe atormentasse mais.

Shina ficou surpresa por ele lhe perguntar isso. Achava que ele simplesmente iria obliterar aquele episodio de sua mente, porem as leis das amazonas agora eram outras.

-Isso importa? –ela perguntou, tentando mostrar-se indiferente.

Shura engoliu em seco, pego de surpresa por essa pergunta, sabia que a amazona simplesmente não lhe responderia diretamente, porem nem sabia ao certo o porque estava ali, exigindo respostas das quais nem tinha certeza se queira realmente tê-las.

-Talvez; ele respondeu, surpreso com sigo mesmo por isso.

Shina respirou pesadamente, estavam entrando num campo minado e perigoso. Que coisas ditas ao acaso não seriam suficientes e um deslize poderia desencadear algo que talvez ainda não estivessem preparados para lidar.

-Agora nós nunca saberemos; ela respondeu calmamente, antes de caminhar para a saída do templo, deixando-o lá.

Shura viu-a se distanciar, poderia jurar que vira um meio sorriso em seus lábios, algo realmente rápido, mas talvez nunca viesse saber se ela sorria ou não, da mesma forma que talvez nunca viesse a saber que ela nunca poderia matá-lo, porque? Talvez só o tempo pra responder.

Balançou a cabeça sorrindo, tivera um dia realmente cheio, deixaria pra pensar nisso outra hora. Agora só queria voltar pra casa e obliterar de sua mente alguns pensamentos que sem duvidas não lhe deixariam pregar os olhos, pelo menos assim ele pensava;

Caminhou de volta para os templo, tomando o devido cuidado de não encontrar com ninguém, porem estranhou ao encontrar o aquariano descer as escadarias de seu templo com certa pressa, carregando nas costas uma mochila de viagem.

-Indo viajar, Kamus? –Shura perguntou, fazendo com que ele se assustasse.

-Ah! Shura; ele falou surpreso. –Bem, estou; ele completou com um sorriso sem graça.

-Algum problema? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Não, apenas vou resolver algumas coisas, não vou me demorar; ele respondeu.

-Ta certo, boa viagem; ele desejou.

-Obrigado e boa noite; o aquariano respondeu tomando o caminho do próximo templo e conseqüentemente da saída do santuário.

Seria uma longa viajam da qual nem ele saberia o que o destino lhe reservava para isso.

**#Fim#**

**Saudações meu caros amigos...**

**Sinceramente espero que tenham gostado dessa crônica. Falar sobre Shura e Shina é sempre algo interessante de se fazer. Como os outros casais que já passaram pela Toca do Baco, eles sempre tem algo novo a nos contar.**

**Felizmente aquela época conturbada na vida das amazonas chegou ao fim, eu vivo dizendo a Apolo que ele deveria reencarnar pelo menos cem vezes como mortal para pagar algumas coisas ruins que ele andou fazendo, mas ele me ouve, não, não me ouve.**

**Enfim, aqui chegamos ao fim de mais uma crônica sobre amores e muitas confusões.**

**Como diria Ilyria, muitas vezes as mascaras que usamos nem sempre podem ser vistas.**

**O mundo sempre viveu em equilíbrio, na verdade, ele só existe por causa dessa harmonia entre as forças, mas a cada dia, mês e ano sempre aprendemos algo novo, vivendo entre amigos, família e pessoas que com o tempo passam a fazer parte de nós e não simplesmente existirem.**

**Da mesma forma que existem coisas das quais nós nunca saberemos se poderia ser diferente, por isso me recordo de uma musica chamada "Someday We´ll Know", quem sabe um dia saberemos muitas das coisas que hoje almejamos descobrir, mas que, certamente não estamos preparados para isso.**

**Aqui me despeço e deixo meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a todos que acompanharam não só essa fic, mas como toda a saga.**

**Um abraço**

**E que os Deuses estejam com vocês...**

**Até a próxima.**


End file.
